


Sibling Rivalry

by amelia_petkova



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Community: au_bingo, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia_petkova/pseuds/amelia_petkova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Morgana are rival pirate captains. Pity Merlin and Gwen. Written for the "Historical: Pirates" square on my bingo card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The BBC owns Merlin.
> 
> Has even less historical accuracy than Pirates of the Caribbean.

Whenever the _Enchantress_ took prisoners, Captain Morgana locked them up in a corner of the brig. Due to space constraints, this happened to be the same place where the wine and rum were stored, with the usual result that the prisoners remained in a good mood until the ransom was paid. There are however, exceptions to every rule.

First Mate, Cook, and Den Mother Gwen descended the stairs. She sat down on a barrel outside the grate and looked at the prisoner who was holding his head in his hands. “Hello, Merlin.”

First Mate and Sorcerer Merlin of the _Albion_ looked up. “Hi, Gwen. How are things going topside?”

“Captain Arthur is still aboard his ship. Morgana won’t let him come over and he’s saying that he can just always get another sorcerer.”

“Not if he wants one who’ll also clean his cabin,” Merlin said.

Although they had been raised as siblings, Captains Morgana and Arthur had been rivals ever since the day Captain Uther died and Arthur took over _Albion_. Upon learning that she was expected to be only the First Mate, Morgana had jumped ship at the next landing—literally—and commandeered a merchant ship. Neither captain would give up his or her area of the ocean and take to other waters, so they were engaged in a constant rivalry. During the regular conflicts, Merlin and Gwen were regularly taken prisoner.

“At least Arthur treats you better,” Merlin continued. “Whenever it’s your turn to be prisoner, _you_ don’t get locked up in the brig. He kicks me out of my cabin because it’s unchivalrous to let ‘ladies’ sleep outside.”

“He does get the concepts of noble lady and lady pirate mixed up,” Gwen admitted. “I do appreciate it, though.”

“You’re welcome.” He began to sulk again. “Any ideas as to whether I’ll be stuck here overnight?”

Gwen stood up. “I’ll find out. You might as well try some of the rum while you’re waiting; we picked it up the last time we pulled into harbor.”

The argument hadn’t ended by the time she returned above deck. Even though the two ships were moored next to one another, the captains remained on their respective vessels. The rest of the crew made room for Gwen at the rail.

“And that’s another thing,” Morgana was shouting, “you took my parrot away. You were just jealous because all you got for your birthday was a new pair of boots.”

“I did not; it flew away on its own!” Arthur shouted back.

“Jealous brat!”

“Prissy lady!”

Once childhood incidents were involved, things tended to fall apart rapidly. Gwen turned to Morgana. “Captain, might Captain Arthur board the _Enchantress_? You’ll just be at this until he gets Merlin back and you wanted to go after that merchant fleet tomorrow.”

Arthur perked up. “What’s this about a merchant fleet?”

Morgana glared. “Shut up.” She thought for a few moments and sighed. “Very well. You may board, Arthur. But your crew stays there.”

“If you have Gwen and Merlin, I get to bring Lancelot and my sword.”

“Fine.”

The crew swung a board over the gap between the two ships and Lancelot walked across. He bowed to Morgana and kissed Gwen’s hand. Arthur took hold of a rope that dangled from the rigging. Backing up, he got a running start and swung across, landing on his feet.

“Showoff,” Morgana grumbled.

#

Several hours later, not much had improved. Merlin had been allowed out of the brig. Gwen sat between him and Lancelot in the Captain’s quarters while the trio watched Arthur and Morgana argue. Having imbibed only a little rum, Merlin performed small conjuring tricks to entertain Gwen and Lancelot.

“You absolutely cannot have the western islands,” Morgana said. “I’ve been using them for years.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “My ship has to dock _somewhere_.”

“So use that pair of islands to the north.”

“Those have only coconut trees! And no other ships ever pass that direction. Morgana, be reasonable.”

“You’re a fine one to talk about being reasonable,” she sniped. “That trait doesn’t exactly run in your family.”

“Would you get over that already?”

Merlin piped up. “Why don’t you just duel? That’s how you settle things every other time.”

“Shut up, Merlin,” both captains said. Lancelot looked sympathetic. Gwen patted Merlin on the shoulder and he pulled a flower out of her headscarf.

“A fight does have possibilities,” Arthur said consideringly.

“It would give me another chance to defeat you in front of the crew,” Morgana agreed.

“I won last time!”

“Morgause came to visit since then and we practiced.”

The group left the cabin. Gwen stopped Morgana at the door. “Captain, if you’re going to duel it would be wise to take off that sash. It could get in the way.”

Morgana glanced at the red silk sash with fringe that wound several times around her waist before fluttering attractively by her feet. “Thank you, Gwen.”

“The earrings, too.”

Morgana tossed her head but removed the elaborate gold earrings she wore.

The crew cleared a space on the deck. Good-natured jeering erupted between them and Arthur’s crew. After stretching, Arthur and Morgana unsheathed their swords and circled one another.

Arthur made the first attack. Morgana parried. The crews fell silent. Each captain won so frequently that it was difficult to tell who would be the victor. Morgana found an opening but Arthur forced her back.

The wind picked up. The captains had to struggle for balance as _Enchantress_ bounced on the waves. Arthur lunged forward, pinning Morgana against the rail. The trouble with rivals raised with siblings is that they know each other’s weak spots. With her free hand, Morgana brushed her fingers under his raised arm. Arthur swore and jumped back from the tickling.

Morgana pressed her advantage. Driving Arthur back, they approached the crew. A coil of rope was in front of Gwen’s feet. She retreated. Morgana slipped her sword beneath Arthur’s and lunged. Arthur tripped over the rope. His sword went flying.

Lancelot caught the sword. Gwen caught Arthur. “Thank you, Guinevere,” he said.

Morgana’s crew cheered. “You win this time,” Arthur said to Morgana, who smirked and twirled her sword. Untangling himself, he turned to Merlin. “Fat lot of help you were.”

“You didn’t tell me that I was supposed to help you cheat,” Merlin protested.

“You should have assumed it.”

“That’s not in my contract,” Merlin said primly.

Arthur, Merlin, and Lancelot returned to the _Albion_. Morgana looked as though she might have enjoyed pushing Arthur into the ocean but restrained herself. Merlin used his magic to pull up the anchor.

“Goodbye, all,” Arthur shouted as his ship sailed away. “Guinevere, it’ll be your turn to be captured next time!”

Morgana snorted. “Fat chance.”

Gwen smiled at her. “I thought that went rather well.”


End file.
